The present disclosure generally relates to head-mounted displays (HMDs), and specifically to increasing a field of view (FOV) of a HMD using a mirror.
HMDs may be used to present augmented and/or virtual information to a user. For example, a virtual reality (VR) headset can be used to simulate virtual environments. Conventional lenses used in HMDs have an FOV that is lower than a theoretical FOV limit of a human eye, which can approach 200 degrees per eye. For example, a state-of-the art conventional lens has an FOV of about 110 degrees. The FOV of a lens can be increased by increasing its diameter. To increase the FOV of conventional lenses to more than 110 degrees, the diameter (and weight) required for such lenses is large enough to make such lenses impractical for applications using HMDs such as a VR headset or an augmented reality (AR) headset.